eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Admins
Please use this space to contact an Admin. All Admins should have this page on their watchlist. And, please, sign your messages! --The Admins old race images are shown it happened now multiple times that for several articles old race images are shown, for example Lieutenant Buldoral. what is causing this? --Vraeth 07:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Very odd, looks like some strange kind of caching -- the image isn't even the proper size, you can see it looks like it was warped to the aspect ratio of the new image, but still showing the old image. The issue appears to lie with the ImageThumb template, which is what generates the default race images. As you can see, calling it for 'human' is producing the wrong image but at the right aspect ratio. Unfortunately that template is locked so I cannot test it or even purge it. --lordebon 13:12, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I'll ask around and see if I can come up with an explanation. Server weirdness is my first guess.--Kodia 23:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Image cache issues have been a plague since we started that project. Server weirdness is an understatement. I'm seeing the 2 person version right now for that image. What are you seeing? --Uberfuzzy 22:50, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, my guess was that it was the image cache. It's properly displaying the two-person version now, but was displaying the old image at the AR of the new image for quite a while. As important as caching is for things, it sure does make for some wonky behavior at times. --lordebon 03:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::i still see the 2nd, stretched version of the human race image --Vraeth 06:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm. Try clearing your local browser cache. --lordebon 13:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) coming back here today, the human image is displaying fine now. but this article was created today, and i dont recall visiting any article portraying a half elf recently, and im seeing an early, soga-version half elf image there. posting the image here too, so you can check it yourselves --Vraeth 08:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Doh!, i just did a reload on firefox to clear the cache and now both images show the wrong image again :( :I wonder if delete and upload again would fix it, even it would be lame way to fix it :/-- 08:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Man that's some serious server wonk going on right there. We have *got* to get that worked on.--Kodia 10:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I read this page yesterday and both racial images displayed the duo genders. Today I read it and the half elf one is the SOGA male. My cache was cleared between, so all I can assume is that a contribution to this page reset the graphic. 03:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Adding: and after saving my previous comment it still shows the SOGA male. 03:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::both are displaying the duo genders for me right now... before hitting save... wonder if it'll change after --Vraeth 08:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Human looks correct for me, but half elf is SOGA. I don't know WTF is going on with their image caching. Maybe we should move the images to an AfD then reupload the latest so that it only has a single version to cache? It seems obvious that whatever the server wonkiness with those images is, it's not something we seem to be able to affect, rather something on their caching system end. --lordebon 13:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd be okay with deletion and reupload.--Kodia 12:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sponsor-msg So.... I'm guessing Martine Lund (who created the sponsorship message) is a Wikia employee.... But honestly, what is the worth of letting users/companies/whomever be able to sponsor individual pages on our wiki? Or, for that matter, what is the worth of having the message display at the bottom of EVERY page? A minor discussion was started about it at Talk:Path of the Prophet, but I figured this might be a better place to get the Admins' insight about this. Frankly, I don't like the message clogging up the bottom of each and every article on EQ2i, let alone crammed in right underneath the Rewards or Notes (or whatever the case may be) section.... It looks horrible, and makes the wiki look like some god-awful corporate-run website, rather than a rich, flourishing, community-driven information repository! If it were up to me, I'd vote to do away with it immediately -- isn't Wikia getting enough advertising money with all the oh-so-well-chosen banners and ads for Xbox360's and for WoW on our wiki??? -- Mysterious drake 20:30, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Not seeing any messages at the bottom here, but it sounds like something to drive ad traffic -- which is against the statement that logged-in users will only see advertising on the main page. The user that added that MW page has wikia helper rights, but adding something like that with no warning and no discussion is certainly not very 'helpful'. --lordebon 00:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::To be completely forthcoming, I had to load up the website in a non-standard browser-of-choice -- to wit, Internet Explorer. This was to see the site unfettered and unadulterated, since I tend to browse with Firefox and a complementing ad-blocker. Yes, I know, viewing the ads helps wikia and thus the site, but by and large, I have no desire to see AdSense links for plat-buying, or banners about WoW, etc etc ad nauseum. So I tend to have most of the ads on the site blocked by default. ::Anywho, the sponsor message displays pretty much on any page which isn't a "Talk:..." or "File:..." or Forum page. Every single one that I tested, in any event. I'm glad that my ad-blocker catches the message by default and doesn't display it in Firefox, cuz it just doesn't gel with the pages in any sense: :::"Ahh, okay, so after I do ''such and such and then return to blah blah blah NPC, I'll be rewarded with The Legendary Dwarven Work Boots! But, what the heck does this "sponsor" nonsense mean in relation to the HQ?"'' ::I mean, really... most users who aren't frequent contributors/users and/or those who only pop in to double check quest information or item information may quickly be turned off to the website if they're constantly bombarded with this ever-present message to "BUY AD SPACE ON THIS PAGE, OMGWTFLOL!" (or however they might interpret it)... -- Mysterious drake 04:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Ahh... fired up the old internet explorer and saw it when I wasn't logged in, but it disappeared when I was logged in. That part is ok then (since ads are normal for anon users). What's not ok is how it's made to look like content on the wiki page, rather than an ad that is outside the content block. An ad should never look like it is built into the wiki article, I really do not like what they are doing with that. --lordebon 04:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, we really don't have control over it other than to voice our displeasure. What we should definitely consider is how to design pages in the wiki to account for these kinds of messages that casual visitors, not logged in, see. That's likely a far better use of our time than kvetching about something we are unlikely to be able to even remotely change or eliminate.--Kodia 12:32, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I know we have no hope of eliminating it, it's how it is made to appear part of the wiki content rather than outside it as an ad that really bugs me. It ought to be moved outside the little box that is the wiki content and down where the wikia boxes are. --lordebon 16:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I definitely agree with loredebon's assertation -- a user who doesn't have an account, or doesn't remain always logged in -- shouldn't be bombarded with that message, especially when it looks to be a Footnote to every article. And furthermore, the ads are prevalent enough on their own -- more text links are just going to further ugly up the site. And they'll likely be for services that would break the SOE TOS or gods know what else. (Refer to the Path of the Prophet talk page which has a link to a wowwiki page already having bought sponsorship ads... One link is for a Half-life based comic, and the other is a questionable PL-type service. This does not bode well for EQ2i, IMHO) -- Mysterious drake 20:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) GU / LU 57 Incoming! Yes, I'm double-posting this here and in the forums.... But, I just want to make sure an Admin notices before tomorrow morning. Since there's no longer the Popular Areas info on the main page -- somebody has got to put a "News" blurb up before 5:00am PDT tomorrow about GU57... Sony has officially announced the server downtime to push it live... Downtime is expected to be four hours on Tuesday, August 17th... 5:00am PDT to 9:00am PDT. That, along with the Update: 57 link and whatever else y'all think is necessary (IMHO) would be a good item to link in the News. Cheers, and here's looking forward to some interesting GUI tweaks among other things! -- Mysterious drake 20:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : I'll put up a news entry... and just as a quick note, the "Contents" and lefthand sidebar are both dynamic links that will automatically refer to the latest update. They don't have to be modified each time a patch is released. All that's needed is for someone to post the latest patch notes in the regular manner. -- Sassinak 07:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Changed Class Images / SOGA Models Question I have taken screenshots of the images for classes since the UI was changed (i.e., Warden.jpg). I uploaded the new image for every class, but some have stuck with the old image in the dimensions of the new one. I have no idea how to fix this. Also, on the upload image page, it says to turn off SOGA models for screenshots. Now that Sony has made SOGA the default, should this still be the case? --Cacophonical 18:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :No -- even though they made SOGA the "default" at character creation (don't ask me why, I couldn't tell you and they're not willing to say why either), the original models remain what they use in communication and are SOGA is still the "alternate appearance." The admins could always decide the opposite, but right now the evidence is still against it; character creation is the only place SOGA is used by default. --lordebon 18:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Further question about the Class pages. The templates for the "Abilities by Tier and Level", and the "Grandmaster Training Choices", seem to be set to a width % of the page. This is squishing them up and they looks horrible with the new skin. Is there any way someone can change the width value to make the tables wider? (maybe 100% since the new skin is fixed width?) -- Cacophonical 09:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't plan to change any template because it doesn't fit with the new skin. Please use Monobook as skin and you have no problem. -- 09:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :While I agree with not making changes to accommodate the new fugly skin, Cacophonical does have a point. The 75% maximum width makes no sense in Template:Spells by Tier since it's only ever used in a place where it can happily take up full width. I've corrected the grandmaster template (by making the previous max width into a css min-width declaration), the same could probably be done to the spells by tier template with no negative effect. --lordebon 13:22, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I also agree, Chilli, I don't like this new skin at all, but it's what a lot of people are going to be seeing, unless I'm mistaken - particularly people without logins. Embarassed to say though that I couldn't find the option to change it back, so I've just been dealing with the new skin. (I just had another look and can't believe I couldn't find it!) ::The change to the "Grandmaster Training Choices" looks much better. And it seems as though that change has applied with the new skin, but not with Monobook (new skin shows Grandmaster table is wider than Spells by Tier table, Monobook shows both the same width), so maybe if the "Spells by Tier and Level" template was changed, that would remain the same in Monobook? -- Cacophonical 13:36, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::The grandmaster table won't get any larger unless it needs to; if all the spells fit on a single line then it'll stay at 75% width. To see the effect of the change, start to shrink your window horizontally -- you'll notice that the table will get smaller until the text starts spanning the entire table, at which point the whitespace will start decreasing rather than holding at a constant 25%. The spells by tier table will keep that 25% whitespace and start scrunching the text up though currently, until an Admin can either unlock the template or make the change to min-width instead of width. (And I'm talking about how it looks in Monobook). --lordebon 02:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Template:Spells by Tier like that? -- 09:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::That is perfect, much better! -- Cacophonical 10:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ses :) Just wanted to say hello to the best lizard i have knowns . Hope things are good for ya , Nassir and the little one say hello . later bud Danny/Kraven ( the mosts awesomist Rat) Icon images? I've not paid a lot of attention in the past, but with a lot of the items I'm adding recently, I'm getting ? icons on the rendered page. Could someone explain where I can find the list of icon images that are already in the wiki so I can link to the right one, and perhaps add some of the more unique ones from SF and DoV? Morlane 16:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :the main reason you're getting ? instead if a real icon can be because you didnt spell the slot name right. it has to be capitalized. for example i changed the Fiver's Lucky Ring and now it has the default ring icon. of course, you might want to add the ingame icon for the images. you will have to upload them, if they dont already exist here. you can find the equipment icons here. when uploading new ones, you should follow the naming conventions you find --Vraeth 17:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Problem with template I'm trying to update all the armor drops from Public Quests, and I am presently working on: A Prevalent Armor Piece (Ring War) and A Prevalent Armor Piece (Storm Gorge). The template appears to be spazzing and adding a bunch of items that are not on my list. Help me, Obi Wan Admin, you are my only hope! --Sigrdrifa 03:07, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :fixed the template, so it shouldnt display the code if the extra slots werent filled --Vraeth 07:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Also, while I am at it, is there (or should there be) a category for armor obtained via Public Quest? I personally wanted to be able to quickly look up the various types of armor and where exactly to get it, which led me to building the armor set info for this gear. --Sigrdrifa 04:39, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Building Out Public Quest Armor I've been making a huge effort to get all the Public Quest armor up. I've created pages for all the caches, and I am slowly working through the armor types. I have a couple of issues I need some feedback on: * Triumphant Armor of the Divide (Armor Set) is getting out of hand in a hurry. I'm creating smaller armor sets and once I have it all done I think the best way to go is to list the "sub sets" on this page and not every bit of armor. Since the "sub sets" have differing appearances, they make more sense anyway. If anyone has a better idea for how to organize this, I welcome feedback. * The caches are a big related group of pages and probably need a category, but I am unsure what. Different caches containing different rewards drop with the same name, so I have specified in several cases whether they are Ring War or Storm Gorge, i.e., Exquisite Thrumming Cache (Storm Gorge) vs. Exquisite Thrumming Cache (Ring War). As a user, I want to figure out what I have to do in-game to get the armor I want, so I need to keep the distinction between which PQ drops what, I think. * The caches give you various tiers of "armor pieces", which the player then examines to select the specific armor reward, and like the caches they have different options depending on which PQ dropped the item, i.e. A Victorious Armor Piece (Ring War) vs. A Victorious Armor Piece (Storm Gorge). There are six of these pages, plus we'll need pages for the Dominant chest and weapon drops, and I think these should probably all be categorized together, but again, I'm not sure what would be the best way and need suggestions. Thanks for suggestions and feedback! --Sigrdrifa 04:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :About the Armorsets ... :The Armor set should show all pieces that count as piece, because you could use a piece from the first set one from the second or one from the third to gain a bonus. :So it shouldn't be Cloth Armor of the Sage (Armor Set), Cloth Armor of Havoc (Armor Set) and Cloth Armor of Ruination (Armor Set) because it's one set. :I would copy all 3 to 1 and use to seperate each sub set. :I will change one of the sets and check the other things later :-- 14:19, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok checked 2 armorset's (Plate tank and Mage one) from the PQ's ingame. ::Both set's are called Triumphant Armor of the Divide ::I added Triumphant Armor of the Divide (Mage) (Armor Set) as example how i would do it ::Name for all sets would be then ::*Triumphant Armor of the Divide (Mage) (Armor Set) ::*Triumphant Armor of the Divide (Brawler) (Armor Set) ::*Triumphant Armor of the Divide (Druid) (Armor Set) ::*Triumphant Armor of the Divide (Shaman) (Armor Set) ::*Triumphant Armor of the Divide (Cleric) (Armor Set) ::*Triumphant Armor of the Divide (Scout) (Armor Set) ::*Triumphant Armor of the Divide (Plate Tank) (Armor Set) ::What do you think? ::For the drop locations i added Template:Triumphant Armor of the Divide Drops which shows the list of drops, in case it changes we just have to update that template to update all armor sets. ::-- 19:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Set's created and all armor pieces changed to the new sets. -- 09:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Those look really great, guys. Thanks for all the hard work.--Kodia 12:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) "Added by" in new skin Since picture attribution is by policy something we do not allow on article pages, an admin needs to add the following line to MediaWiki:Wikia.css in order to remove this "feature" in the new skin. The css to add: .WikiaArticle .picture-attribution {display:none;} --lordebon 04:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I think that now might be a good time for us to consider revisiting that policy before we make this css change. Our original intent with the policy was to avoid the overblown watermarking that destroyed an image's appearance. People went overboard marking their pictures as their own and ultimately the intent of including the image was compromised. Wikia's change to the css allows us to return a small measure of control over this. Do we want to modify the user attribution policy to allow this kind of attribution but to maintain the "nothing on the image file itself" intent that was inherent in drafting the policy in the first place? Comments please.--Kodia 12:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::My stance is not to have it: I simply don't see any value in it being there, and if it doesn't add value all it does it take up space (hello so much of wikia's new skin "features"). I don't think it'd be quite as big an issue as the original imaging tagging/watermarking problem was, but I don't see any real purpose in having that there. If we do decide to go with removing it we should probably check with wikia first, as their new TOS is incredibly controlling in terms of allowing us to modify css and js to remove their "features" from the wiki. --lordebon 17:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Wikia says... its allowed to be removed with css if the wiki so deems its not wanted. Theres currently no configuration ON/OFF switch, so the only way right now is with css, but said switch is in the works.. I personally dont hate it, but do think its a little bulky. Its nice on some places, like the random image on the mainpage, but it does sometimes get in the way with some of the ways we use images in templaets. I'd like it more if it didnt have the user's avatar next to it, thats what seems to cause it to take up space and/or cause layout problems (also stupidly higher calls to the backend). Like kodia said, since it doesnt mark the actual file (and does change with each uploaded version automatically), it doesnt technically go against the spirit/reasoning of the original policy, and the policy does say for users not to do it, one might claim a loophole that its the system doing the attribution (often without the user being aware at all). Maybe we can meet in the middle, and hide it in places where its in the way, but not sitewide on every place image attribution is wedge in? --Uberfuzzy 17:00, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :::It's mostly on article pages where we use the collapsible box that it really sticks out like a sore thumb, although I personally don't care for it in just about any spot (user attribution has no place on a wiki article). With that said, there are some places where it wouldn't be bad -- the main page random image for example, like you point out Uberfuzzy. Besides that, are there any other places where you think we should keep it? It's not so much the vertical space that it takes up as it just doesn't seem to add any value to the page while taking up space (and potentially encouraging more on-article attribution). --lordebon 15:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Chronoportals I posted this on Chillispike's talk page, but I'm not sure he will see it since his message says he has intermittent contact. I went ahead and put together a rough page on the Chronoportals, if you want to link it from the news item on the front. --Sigrdrifa 23:47, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : K! --Uberfuzzy 17:32, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Adornments Template Needs Flags Apparently now some adornments can be HEIRLOOM (i.e., Chronomaster's Minor Augmentation of Wisdom) so we need flags in the template... --Sigrdrifa 21:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :That template is full of... not good words. I noticed that when trying to figure out why the colors didnt match, and why the title was randomly yellow. Go ahead and flag them the same way as EquipTemplate and ItemTemplate and does it, and we'll make sure that template is normalized upto the same input standards and styling as the others soon. --fzy 22:23, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::or i could get an editconflict from Lordebon adding the same line exactly as i was also lol --Uberfuzzy 22:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Hehe, I started editing that before you did your reply here, I think. It's all okay though, you gave me an editconflict here back ;). It could still use a bit of cleanup, but the current adorn template being used is Template:AdornInformation2 rather than the original, I believe (if you're referring to the funny orange title color). IIRC the new one was made when SOE revamped the adorns, since they were significantly different. --lordebon 22:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Charm Template Needs Adorn Slots For example, Prodigious Blue Diamond Bauble has a white slot. I tried using the same slot tag as in other equipment templates, but it's not working. --Sigrdrifa 17:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Good work Chillispike! --Uberfuzzy 17:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :: =) I've updated Template:EquipInformation, all equipable items will show now the white Adornslot per default. I'm aware that are prolly to many charm slot items but in this way we just have to diable the slot then. -- 17:48, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::related question: how do we do things that have 2 slots? --Uberfuzzy 17:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I need to check some items for that, i saw Charm, Charm ones, not sure if there are others too -- 17:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: There's a "slot" and "slot2" for items such as those that will go in either Secondary or Ranged. --Sigrdrifa 18:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::No, i mean 2 adorn slots, like the things that have a white and yellow? --Uberfuzzy 17:59, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: If you put "yellow" in the slotcolor, it automagically lists both white and yellow slots. --Sigrdrifa 18:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :While we're add it, we need Red+Yellow+White added (call it RedYellow?), as some of the higher-end raid gear this expansion has all 3 slot types. --lordebon 01:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Unless I'm mistaken (which is entirely possible), there may be items on the way that have multiple adorn slots of the same color. I could /swear/ I saw an item linked (either in-development or in-game, I don't recall) that had this sort of setup. I'm not sure if someone has one handy, or can confirm/deny this, but it may be something to think/plan for. --Donhead 08:05, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::You are correct, there's now gear with multiple of each slot since they changed it in GU60. Since they made them icon-based now, it's something we can easy do with a change to the template to just count the # of them and then display that many slots (ie., whiteslots=2, redslots=2). --lordebon 14:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::step 1 done, instead of the text the template will show now the slots like it is ingame ::::step 2 update of the template as alternative way to show the slot is coming soon, with that change the current way of making the icons show will stay as it is, but you will be able to use the slot counting way to overrule it ::::-- 02:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::step 2 prepared ... you can see it currently in my sandbox :::::the template will support up to 3 of each adornment slot :::::I will update the template and on later today. :::::-- 02:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::step 2 done template and related articles updated. Dont Crit Me Bro is the first item that uses it. (removed the preview from my sandbox now) -- 17:36, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Collapsible NavFrames and a request I've managed to get collapsible NavFrames using the original java copied from Wikipedia. I've modified so that it will play nice with the collapsible table code that's coming in from wikia Dev as well. It looks like neither of the ShowHide codes on dev.wikia are working properly for NavFrames on our end, so would it be possible to get the modified javascript pushed live to common.js? Once that's done it's just a simple tweak to Template:HideDiv to get it back up and running. That aside, I'd also like to put myself forward for consideration as an Admin as well; since we don't have a formal process for it, I figured here is as good as anywhere else. There are a variety of other projects and improvements to the wiki that I would like to look at. For example, finding a way to re-integrate the timeline sidebar templates that were removed due to the lack of horizontal space in the Oasis skin. --lordebon 15:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, if you've got a better version that works with more of our stuff, feel free to replace the call from the one from dev. --Uberfuzzy 21:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Collapsible NavFrames that used the HideDiv template (which should be pretty much all of them) should now be working. I believe some of the other things still use the collapsible table code (like the item examine windows, for example) so I left the call to dev in since the new code doesn't conflict with it (I changed the class names etc. slightly). It doesn't seem to be styling quite the same yet but I'm guessing that's a caching issue, since it's on Common.css and imported in to Wikia.css. --lordebon 21:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, and I almost forgot to say thanks for the promotion :) --lordebon 22:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) User page prayer shawl badge Probably my biggest hurdle with Wikia is finding the hidden little gems. I stumbled across the Template:User Tradeskill Epic badge (and others as well) by glancing over other people's user pages, but have yet to see one for those with the Blessed Coldain Prayer Shawl. Is there any possibility we could get one added, if it doesn't already exist? It's easily twice as much work as the 'ol The Proof of the Pudding tradeskill epic, so it'd be nice to show off our accomplishments. =) --Donhead 08:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea! :I added Template:User Tradeskill Heritage .. the File:Icon TS Heritage.png needs to updated with the one for the shawl. -- 22:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::icon updated to match it. -- 01:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Yay! Thank you, looks great! --Donhead 15:32, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Velious Transportation World Event The Velious Transportation World Event began today, in both Great Divide and Eastern Wastes. Included are new Public Quest like runs (for high-level characters), as well as scalable quests, A Draft Pick and Not Enough Crystals!, so that characters of all levels can participate. Might want to put something on the front page about this. Donhead 23:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RecipeBook template request Can someone add 'rquest' to the default RecipeBook template please? Thank you! Donhead 01:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hello! :The template supports the rquest allready, but since not many Recipebooks need the parameter we didn't add it to the preload. -- 15:50, July 22, 2011 (UTC) New item type and new blue stats I left this message on Chillispike's talk page, but it got deleted. I don't know why. Figured I'd try this talk page. If this isn't the correct place either, someone please tell me where the correct place is. Anyway, there is a new ranged weapon type called Focus, and a new blue stat called Spell Weapon Multi Attack Chance. I've uploaded an examine window image to the page for this item: Frostwind Champion's Wand. I used the abbreviation "swmulti" for the new blue stat. Can we get these things added into the templates, please? AndonSage 09:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Another new blue stat, Spell Weapon AE Autoattack Chance. I used the abbreviation "swauto". You can see an example at Frostwind Champion's Slippers. Also, I've noticed that for green stats, that STA has been moved to the end. AndonSage 05:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :My fault sorry :I moved your comment from my talkpage to Template talk:EquipInformation#LU61 new parameters needed because a few new parameters are needed. :I started a topic there before so we have all in the same place. :-- 05:48, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. I've reposted the new info there. Will post there from now on for this subject. AndonSage 06:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Rollback User Suggestions *Suggesting User:McJeff for Rollback rights. Has a long history of good edits, and rollback will help him a good bit with moving icons around to keep consistent naming. --lordebon 16:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Armor Set Images Hello. I noticed that most of the images used on pages in Category:Armor Sets are not in Category:Armor Set Images. Most (not all) seem to be in the parent Category:Appearance Images. I started adding categories, but it would be a -lot- of work to open all 1500+ armor set pages and the image pages they use to add/adjust the image categories. Is it possible to have a bot performing the following steps below? # Add Category:Armor Set Images to all images used in pages with Category:Armor Sets. # Remove Category:Appearance Images from images that also have Category:Armor Set Images. --Shaddock79 15:41, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Category:Appearance Images is the default category for every Appearance Image .. even armor sets and it's handled by the template, so armor sets should be in that category since they are Appearance Images and can be used at the set piece articles. :Category:Armor Set Images is a good cat and should show hte armor set imges .. so the images should get added to that category. :I will see how far the bot can search to find images to make such a change. :-- 13:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you--Shaddock79 16:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Spell Double/Multi Attack was renamed Hello, I noted in game that the stat formerly known as Spell Double/Multi Attack (Chance) is now called Doublecast (Chance) (probably to avoid confusion with the stat Spell Weapon Multi Attack) Is it possible to have a bot rename Spell Double/Multi Attack Chance to "Doublecast Chance" in existing content? (IFAIK, there's no stat for Spell Double/Multi Attack -amount-, only for chance) --Shaddock79 05:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC)